Unearthly Excavation
"Thunder & Plunder, Don't Wonder" -Unicorp Mining Operations Unearthly Excavation is a level in Viscera Cleanup Detail. Brief Despite the catastrophic events that unfolded within this excavation site, you will perform your job with utmost delicacy and discretion. Unicorp officials will be inspecting the site this week, so work with haste to clean, sanitize and neaten the facility. Failure to complete your work here within the time frame will result in termination of your contract, possibly more... Do not be alarmed by any residual entities or artifacts that remain as a result of the events; it is your duty to conduct yourself professionally despite such obstructions. Respawn brief You are being hired as a replacement for a deceased colleague. Your fellow employee is presumed to have been devoured by an unidentified lifeform, exercise caution when performing your assigned duties. Above all, avoid angering your co-workers, and ensure the facility is clean and orderly. Do this and you may yet join the permanent staff, however dangerous they may be. Map Overview The map consists of a series of rooms and chambers divided by locked gates. Equipment *Slosh-O-Matic bucket Dispenser *What A Load Disposal Bins bin Dispenser *Vendor **First Aid Supplies **Lantern ** Work-Site Light *Incinerator *Laser Welder *Shovel * Solar Flare * Mining Explosive Secondary Objectives *Stack crates in the designated area. *Stack barrels in the designated areas. There are two designated areas. Bob's Note Bob's note can be found behind a stack of barrels near the welder. It is dated 11/02/2184. After a series of horrible flights in which I was stowed away in cargo crates for months, I boarded a security transport and reached this planet. I had hoped to hide out down here, but something ain't right. I've seen people attacking each other for no reason. They are miners though, so who knows. I have some really shitty luck! Hopefully I can remain undiscovered by these thugs and the company. I have a bad feeling about this... Tips and Trivia *The code to the first gate is 1795. *The code to the second gate is 1104214539. * Unearthly Excavation contains a large (presumably alien) "structure" composed of several blue-green segments behind the second locked gate. This structure can be seen emitting the occasional electrical spark. The Artifact can be found on a pedestal towards the center of this structure. * This is the only level to contain Pit Monsters. * The Pit Monsters will consume items that fall into them, allowing them to be used to dispose of things without using the Incinerator. However, there is a small chance that they will regurgitate a random amount of viscera each time they are fed. * Falling into a Pit Monster is one of the few ways that players can be killed in the game. * In order to complete the level, any Pit Monsters must be filled in with sand using the shovel. Once completely buried they become safe to walk over. * Shovels are dropped if a player dies while carrying one. If the player dies from falling into a pit monster, or near a pit monster, the shovel may be eaten by it. Recovery is possible by feeding the pit additional items until it regurgitates. * Unearthly Excavation is one of only four levels confirmed to be on actual planets, the others being Unrefinery, Athena's Wrath, and Paintenance Tunnels. * Separated machines such as the Slosh-O-Matic and Incinerator, a plethora of hazards, and a large layout (in general) make this arguably one of the most challenging levels in the game. Category:Levels